Anatomy of a Tidal Wave
by lnfamous
Summary: It's New years Eve and its one last blow out before everyone leaves. Too bad the tension gets worse and creates an even bigger infliction that makes 1980 the beginning of the end...
1. Love & Tragedy

A/N I logged on after a couple years and didn't know I had written any stories. So I read them again and really liked this one eventhough it's not dramatic and emotional which is what I like, but I will be writing this story for the two reviewers that liked it so... if they don't read FanFiction anymore. lol.

Disclaimer: Me + owning = nothing.

P.s. This takes off right after the season finale. So Fez and Jackie are dating and Eric and Donna are broken up because of Aftica and well you get it.

* * *

It's New Years Eve and Hyde and Donna are hanging out in the basement. She had just gotten rid of Randy a couple of weeks ago so she was silent, and the only way Hyde would talk is if he was drunk. Which is what he plans on doing tonight. There is more tension than ever today. The door burst open and Kelso charges in happy.

"Hey Guys!" Kelso said. His voice fading in the sight of only two people. "What the hell. Where is everyone?"

"There all moved on too bigger and better... and maybe just bigger things. Except for that fact that they will be here in," Hyde looked at his watch. "Like a couple of hours."

"Anyways Its nice to see you Kelso. wow." She hugged him grinned.

"Oh. Big D, nice to see you have got your priorities straight." Kelso laughed as did Hyde. Kelso winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"No you dill hole! It nice to a friendly face now and again… and plus Eric is coming home for new years." She told him off.

"Kelso." Hyde walked over to him. "Nice to see you again man." He patted his shoulder and left the basement with no further words.

"Umm… Ok _Hyde _just leave us." Kelso pointed out.

Yea well he's been bitter ever since he lost Jackie to Fez." Donna told him grabbing a magazine and sitting down on the couch.

"Wait!" Kelso said sitting down next to her. "Jackie and... Fez?" Kelso was holding in a laugh. "Damn! I must have missed a lot." He chuckled.

She looked at him smiling. "Oh, you have no idea." She flipped the page and looked back down at it.

************A couple of hours Later at the water tower. I loved this scene so I reanacted it.

Hyde, Kelso and Fez are up there. It was evening, but the sun wasn't completely down.

"Lots of ol' memorys from up here boys" Kelso said and put and arm around each of them.

"I still say we repaint the Marijuana leaf so it doesn't look like it's flipping you off." Hyde turned and looked at it.

"I remember when Kelso fell of like 6 times." Fez laughed "That was funny. " he giggled.

"Hey guys we should jump off together one last time." Hyde said winking at Fez.

"That's a great idea Hyde." Fez said winking back.

"Dude! totally! Hyde your a genius!" Kelso sat on the rail and put his legs over.

"1... 2..." Hyde counted.

"Wait! How do I know you guys will jump off?" Kelso added "Maybe I should count just in case."

"Whatever you say buddy." Hyde patted him lightly on the back.

"ok. 1... 2..." he looked at them. "Ah, what the hell. 3!" he jumped off.

"How was it Kelso!" Hyde yelled.

"I love the water tower!" he yelled back up. "Oh and Hyde tell your green friend to stop flipping me off!" Hyde rolled his eyes in the stupidity of his friend.

************* back at the Foremans.

Its was about an hour later and everyone, but Fez and Jackie, are waiting for the arrival of Eric. Minutes later Red pulls up, stopping the car and getting out with no Eric.

"Where's my baby, Red!" It was like menopause was back. Everyone around her backed away.

"The dumbass missed his flight and well on the way home I hit a deer. So uh..." He clapped his hands together then rubbed them. "Now we have dinner."

Fez and Jackie walked up Hand in hand and it made Hyde pissed off on the inside. He wanted to rip Fez's body parts out, but it wasn't Fez's fault it was that damn Michael Kelso's fault. Him and his stupid sexual needs and that damn hotel. Hyde liked blaming things on other people. Thinking this hard made Hyde stare blankly at Fez and Jackie.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Jackie snickered at her ex.

"Oh what, I was just thinking about how stupid Eric is for missing his flight." He answered back in a nervous tone.

She stopped and Fez walked inside and ran right towards the cookies that Kitty made. She raised an Eyebrow. "That hard?" she asked.

"whatever." He said as she walked in the house rolling her eyes. _Typical_ she told herself.

"pssst" Hyde turned around at the bushes.

"Who's there? If you try to mug me I'll kick your ass!" he got in a fighting position. "I swear to… Foreman?" he let his guards down to realize it was Eric Foreman. "Foreman damn man. You jackass I almost pulled 5 different karate moves on you." He pulled him out. "I almost super-pissed my pants!"

"Sorry man, wait I scared you?" Foreman said when he got out.

"No I have had to go to the bathroom all day and couldn't hold it in any longer." Hyde retorted.

"Uh-huh. Well, How are you doing?" Eric changed the subject.

"Umm… I haven't seen you in like 5 months and well everything's going to crap. So I say crappy." Hyde answered with a grin.

"I'm glad to hear that." Foreman said sarcastically.

"Yea well ever since you and Kelso left things haven't been the same." Hyde sat on the hood of the car. They talked a little.

5 minutes later...

"I better go in. There probably wondering where I went?" Hyde said.

"Hey Hyde, can you go tell Donna to come out here. Tell her like she left something in the car. I want to surprise her." Eric patted him on the back. Hyde grinned.

"You got it man." Hyde left for the basement.

************ Basement.

"So that's when I said…"

"Donna!" Hyde interupted Kelso's 'intriguing' story. Coming down.

"Jesus what?" Donna looked up at him.

"There's someone outside for you. Oh and his name starts with a E and ends in ric." He said trying to make it easy for her on purpose.

"What?" she ran out the door. While Hyde kept coming down the stairs.

"Wait Eric's outside?" Kelso asked.

"No! I said E-Ric." Hyde punched his arm. "Listen next time."

"Well, god Hyde, that's awfully close to Eric!" Kelso rubbed his arm. "Jeez."

"You're the king," Fez and Jackie said. Everyone laughed, but Kelso.

"Damn right! And don't you forget it either." Kelso added.

30 minutes pass and Donna and Eric had that little talk like in the season finale and came down to the basement to join there friends.

"I'm trying to avoid my mom attacking me with her killer hugs and kisses. So don't say anything." Eric said nervous

"Good idea Foreman, but frankly I'm to tired to yell. I used it all on Jackie." Hyde said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is that right?" Jackie got up and pushed his chair over. The gang laughed.

"Ow! God damnit! ... I landed on my glasses! What the hell Jackie!" Hyde yelled.

"Are they broken?"

"Oh thank god they aren't."

"Uh huh." She snatched the glasses from his hand. "We'll see about that." She ran out the door.

"Uh… I don't think so." Hyde was getting angry. They were his glasses man!

"This can't be good." Eric said.

"Yea! God damnit Hyde! Jackie's hot when she is angry." Fez said with an angry face. "I guess I'll just eat my candy." Fez pulled out a chocolate 1980. "Look! its 1980 chocolate." He bit it and laughed. The group just stared at him.

Meanwhile outside…

"Common Jackie give them back." Hyde actually he looked like he was going to cry.

"Awe. Is whittle baby going to cry?" He was chasing her around the car.

"No! Give them back." Hyde cried. He was getting angry.

"No! Not until you apologize!" She demanded.

"What? About what?" he questioned her. They both were starring at each other with fire in there eyes.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something!" she yelled, but it distracted her enough to were Hyde ran over and picked her up.

"What you gonna do now?" Hyde mocked. She slapped him. Not to hard though, but hard enough so he let go of her. She ran to the garage side door trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "ughhh" she said as her plan was foiled.

"I think it's locked Jackie." He chuckled. "Surrender!" she looked up at him against the garage door realizing she was stuck. Her shirt was stuck on the knob. Hyde pinned her against the door. There oxygen was thinning as they were memorized in eachothers eyes. Everything that had just happened was all a blank and they could talk through there eyes. They didn't realize that they were so close to one an other. Hyde kept trying to talk, but his words kep fading Remorsely.

"Give them back." He whispered. They were just starring at each other reading both of there eyes. It was getting hot and they could feel the heat awakening something that had been gone for a long time. Staring into each others eyes was making it worse and they were inches away from there lips touching.

"Please?" His voice squeeked and he sallowed roughly. He was tempted as well as her. They got closer, without realizing it and there heads moved in real slow. his hands grabbed her hips as she wrapped hers around his neck. Right when there lips were about to touch for the first time in ages. Breaking her aspired will Jackie refused to kiss him and Hyde backed off real fast. Both were feeling quite awkward and they didn't really want to look at each other after that.

"I have to go… umm… away from here." Hyde said trying to cover the front of his pants. He could feel something coming on. ;) He could barely breathe.

"Uhh… Yea umm… here." She handed him his glasses and they both ran out of there Hyde to his car. Jackie went back to the basement trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Hyde went to a bar, of course. He thought he could drink away what just happened. Once in a while it would, but then the picture would come back into his brain and he drank some more. Hyde was failing at trying to drink his fears away, but were they really fears or wanting to not be happy or feel. Hyde wasn;t sure why he had to be such a bad ass all the time. He knew he pissed a lot of people of with his zen and way of handling things, even his mom. He figured it was the way he was raised. He was never loved and was alone pretty much since he was born. He was someone who had to grow up fast, take care of his mom and she just yelled yelled and yelled. Which expains the whole no emotion thing. Hyde never expected anything from anyone. He had been mean and angry at everyone. One time he made the 'mistake' of taking Jackie "under his wing", but deep deep down he knew it was probably the one thing in his whole life he didn't regret. Even though he says he does all the time. He tries to feel better by being mean to her, but it really makes him feel just as bad as she does.

Jackie felt weird and relieved at the same time. She went to the basement and told Donna to get her ass back to her house.

When they got into her room, Jackie shut the door.

"Donna? Steven and I almost kissed."

"What? What do you mean by almost?" Donna raised her eyebrow.

"Well…" she told the whole story from when they left to the very last seconds.

"So you and Hyde had a moment. Big deal, as long as you guys didn't kiss. I don't really see the problem." Donna was serious. Jackie looked at her. "well unless of course you still... love him." she said in her baby voice smiling.

"Donna!"

"Jackie!" They gave each other death stares.

"What about Fez?" Jackie argued

"What about him." Donna answered quickly.

"He's great." Jackie said quickly back.

"He'll understand." Donna shrugged. Jackie knew she was right even with those little words. She was right Fez would understand. That was why he was so perfect, but to perfect for her. Fez was her exact opposite besides being a male, perv, and in love with candy. Fez always knew the one person she loved was Hyde. He always said it right before they went out. Jackie thought about it and she realized the only reason she went out with Fez was to prove she was over Hyde, but clearly she wasn't.

Fez and Jackie met at the watertower. It was an awkward meeting for her because she now realized she had no feelings towards him. She did love him as a friend or buddy. Dating him she could have swear he was gay.

"Hello my sweet princess. I brought some hot chcocolate. I never knew about this stuff until Miss. Kitty made it. Its chocolate, but liquid form and tasty. Yum Yum." he rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks Fez and yea I can say it is pretty good" she nodded. "So, Are you excited for the 80's."

"Oh yes I have a feeling Disco's going to make a big comeback too!" he started to dance. She lauhed.

"Fez. please stop dancing." she was still laughing.

"Yes my goddess. I am so happy being here with you. It is glorious!" he smiled at her. She felt guilty she had called him up here to break it off, but she couldn't find it in her conscious to do it. Then she thought about how Steven just broke her heart all the time and she didn't want to do that to Fez. "So what did you want to talk about?" Fez happily asked.

"Nothing... umm... just to enjoy tonight. Thats all." she smiled at him and drank somemore hot coco.

Back in the basement it was now 11:50 and everyone was sitting there, but Hyde. He was off getting drunk. It was silent, Kelso was reading a magazine and every now and then he moved it so only his eyes were visible and then he would look around and put the magazine back.

"Gimmy that." Archy bunker said on the television. They were watching 'All In The Family'. "This is stupid. Only girls can do that?" Archy said.

"Yea Arch, look!" The character Michael Stivic said to his father-in-law.

Kelso decided to talk "Haha, I love this show that guy has my name!" he looked around and no one was listening. "Ok, why is it so dang quiet!" he put the magazine down and starred at everyone.

Jackie was sitting in Hyde's seat. Donna was sitting on the couch closest to her. Kelso was sitting on the other end of the couch and Fez was sitting in the other chair near Kelso. Fez was day dreaming about chocolate pizza. Jackie was thinking about what would have happened if she didn't pull away. Donna was thinking about how Hyde and Jackie need to get over themselves. Kelso had crickets and ate some popcorn.

"Donna, Fez and Jackie!" Kelso yelled the all broke from there day dreams and paid attention. "I demand someone to speak?" no noise he threw the magazine down again. "Where's Hyde is almost countdown time." He asked.

"Who cares." Jackie blurted out fixing her nails.

"He'll probably come later… When he is drunk and brings some girl back." Donna smiled directly at the pissed off Jackie.

Eric came down stairs with kiss marks on his face.

"Aww! Eric I'm glad you're getting some action… from your mom." Jackie said as everyone laughed at the cheesy joke.

"Haha! yea!" Kelso had a stupid grin. "My favorite burns are ones involving peoples moms. There just so damn funny." He giggled.

"You know what else is funny." Eric said.

Circle—

"Your right Eric this is funny." Fez said laughing. Kelso laughed too. Fez laughed so hard he fell over. Kelso was pointing and laughing at him.

"Have you guys ever noticed how big my hands are? There freakin' Hugh!" Donna pointed out.

"Yea it's kinda sad." Jackie agreed.

"We never run out of things to talk about down here." Eric made everyone laugh and throw stuff at him.

"Oh my god! Yes like Hyde's water car. I wish I had one." Donna said "My car has a fiber glass air cooler... I think" Donna squinted.

30 seconds passed and the grown ups started counting down and the kids started making there way up.

"10… "Hey, last on up has to call Red a dumb ass!" Donna and Jackie freeze in the sight of three guys wrestling there way up. 9...

"Wow dill holes! Don't kill yourselves. Although, if you're the last one up I might. It wouldn't be to bad of and idea." Donna pointed out.

Donna decided to push them up and it worked and Jackie laughed. She heard the door open, but didn't want to look. The guy ran over to her and tapped her shoulder.

4… 3…

"Steven, common where counting down." Jackie rolled her eyes and tried to pull him up, but he tugged her down.

1… Hyde cupped her head and kissed her until neither of them could breath.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone said while Jackie and Hyde were having a 'moment' alone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, This chapter was too good to change anything.


	2. Stupid Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

They were kissing at the bottom of the stairs totally exposed, but luckily no one came down. Then Jackie pulls away confused.

"Steven have you been drinking?" Jackie remarked.

"Of course not, I am just a little bit doozey at the moment."

"Oh yea you sure are doozey" she said to herself.

"What?" he said shyly.

"Oh nothing… Just the fact that you come down here, drunk. How the hell did you get home huh? I hope it wasn't driving. Then you come down here and just start kissing me for no reason and well you just can't go running around doing that…" she rambled.

"Jackie!" Hyde yelled.

"No you know what. No I'm going upstairs and forgetting all of this happened because you're drunk and 'doozey'." She started to say.

He grabbed her. "Ok I maybe drunk, but I'm not stupid. I know what I did and well I figured it was better than talking. In fact a lot better than talking." He grinned then rubbed his lips.

"No your stupid and… drunk. I'm leaving." She got loose and started to walk up.

"Hey?" he grabbed her again. "If you really hated it? Why didn't you stop me?" Hyde asked.

"I didn't have time to react." She snorted at him.

"You had plenty of time." He smiled.

"You're delusional. Talk to me when you're sober… Oh wait that's impossible because you never are." She walked up leaving a confused Hyde down in the basement.

"There's my goddess." Fez said as Jackie walked through to the living room. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I just went to… make a drink in the kitchen." She lied.

"Then where is it." Kelso asked.

"Uhm…" she looked around "I started to drink it, then the cheering scared me and I dropped it." She said as she nodded.

Minutes passed Jackie was sitting on the couch depressed. Everyone was just having a good time not noticing her. She was angry that she wasn't the center of the lives, but she was happy so people wouldn't be asking her why she was sad. She didn't even know why, but her heart did.

"Where's Steven? I completely forgot about my baby." Kitty asked.

"Mom!" Eric squealed.

"Oh dear… you're here." Kitty answered being smart.

"Yea, why can't you leave?" Red said. Eric just starred at his 'caring' parents.

Jackie her face looked up hearing that name. Right now she hoped he'd go fall of a cliff. She kept trying to convince herself she wanted that, but it wasn't working. She felt someone sit next to her. It was Fez.

"He wasn't in the basement when we were down there." Kelso said.

"Yea he missed the best circle ever!" Fez argued.

"Fez, No!" Eric spit out.

"Circle eh? Must be more of that dumbass lingo these kids use now-a-days." Red muttered.

"Now Red I'm sure the kids don't think it's stupid, Right kids?" Kitty said then laughed.

"I don't know mom it's pretty stupid." Eric answered. "For once I agree with Red."

Red laughed "See son you're not a complete dumbass." Eric faked smiled as Red patted his back.

"Well then why don't you kids go down to the basement and have a little mini party down there." Kitty gathered them and laughed awkwardly. "Let the grown ups have there party. Mrs. Kitty needs a drink."

+_+_++_+_+_+_+_++-=- They left for the basement.

"For a minute I thought Red's foot was going to be riding our asses." Kelso said.

"Yea, thanks to Fez." Jackie said.

"Fez you are such a blabber mouth." Donna helped.

"Yea well, I'm just glad we don't call it… Hyde?" Eric froze looking at Hyde who was past out on the couch. Hyde slowly got up and put his glasses on.

"What?"

"Where were you, Red actually complemented me." Eric said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yea to busy being drunk I suppose" Jackie sassed at him.

"I'm sorry I can't be drunk in front of little miss princess. Its New Years maybe I'm just celebrating." Hyde answered back and she gave him a dirty look.

"Well then it must be New Years every night!" She argued.

"God will you to stop fighting it gives me needs." Fez said. "Jackie would you like to assist me." Fez tried to seduce her again. It never worked every time he tried it just made it grosser and grosser to Jackie.

"You know what." Starring right into Hyde's eyes "Let's go Fez." She grabbed his arm and took him out. Knowing if Hyde really cared it would crush him.

"Ewww." Donna and Eric both said.

"Yea Fez is my best friend, but this is too weird." Kelso said as he sat down. Donna looked at Hyde.

"Wow Hyde you look like your going to kill someone." Donna laughed then turned serious as Hyde's face stayed the same. "Wait are you?"

"Whatever." Hyde crossed his arms and lay back in his chair. That girl knew how to push his buttons.

"Hey Donna can I use your house for my fireworks." Kelso asked.

"No Dill hole! Just blow them up outside." Donna yelled at him.

"But Donna it's illegal here and they've already given me warnings." Kelso begged.

"Kelso! Houses aren't for fireworks!" Donna said.

"Please" Kelso whined like a little kid.

"Get bent" she argued back at him.

"Fine!" Angry Kelso left the basement.

Fez and Jackie went to the Hub. Jackie was drinking her milkshake.

"Man I thought I was going to get some." Fez argued. "Why did you say you were going to put out?"

"I didn't say I was, I said 'Common Lets go'" She made her point with him and continued drinking her milkshake.

"This is the most boring relationship ever." Fez complained.

"Get used to it." She bickered at him. Fez face got completely serious.

"Ok Jackie this" he makes his hand go back and forth. "Is not working out"

"Fez! What no I need you."

"Yea, to make Hyde Jealous. It's to obvious Jackie. The stare downs, the fighting, You know I'm beginning to think that this fighting is your way of flirting with each other. I've got news for you if you want to make him jealous you should probably corrupt Kelso. He would get so pissed off." Fez stands up and giggles a bit. "Now I say good day."

"Good day." Jackie rolls her eyes.

"What no that is my line. Now you are taking my lines! I say good day… again!" He leaves.

"Wow I got dumped by a foreigner. Why does my life suck, I'm to perfect for my life to suck." She continued talking to herself until she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Donna.

"Uhm Jackie who are you talking to." She raised her eye brow.

"What… uh nobody I guess. Unless…" she made a puppy dog face.

"Okay." Donna sat down regretting tapping her shoulder. "So what's wrong?" Donna crossed her legs and acted like a therapist.

"Well life has been horrid. Just like when that stripper first came. I hit rock bottom and stayed there." Jackie spilled out.

"So is this about Hyde or not." Donna spit out.

"Donna! No… well I guess kind of, but it also that now everyone hates me and well Michael moved to Chicago. He's the only one I can trust to be there." Jackie explained.

"Wow. So you like Kelso again. Jackie no wonder you hit rock bottom and what about Fez he looked pretty pissed when I saw him walking down the road yelling in his native language." Donna asked.

"He broke it off…"

"Wait… he did?" Donna laughed. "I'm sorry, but you did hit rock bottom." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Well then help me Donna help me be the Jackie I used to be because right now I don't know who I am." Jackie explained as her friend was still giggling. "Lumber Jack!"

"Now see there's a nice start. Hey if you want help come over tonight. I can't help you now because Eric was supposed to meet me here" she looked at the clock, "5 minutes ago." She rolled her eyes. "Skinny bastard."

"Ok great Donna this is somewhat nice." Jackie got up excited and ran out the door.

"You do need help." Donna watched her friend leave. Eric came in nervously.

"Donna I'm so sorry. Red was yelling at me and I totally lost track of time. And I think I hit something on the way here. So please don't be mad." Eric pleaded.

"Eric its ok we're just friends for right now."

"Wait what… I mean cool." Eric covered up.

"Yea I wasn't going to take you back right away because you broke up with me in Africa. So we are taking it slow." Donna told her ex. "maybe you'd still have me if you weren't such a moron." She added and smiled.

"I told you Donna it's my nature to screw things up. You should know that by now." Eric answered.

"Yea well let's just eat and forget about it." Donna explained.

"Oh, Yea totally." Eric shook his head in understanding.

Back at the basement. The three boys are playing beer pong. Kelso just made a shot and the boys were cheering. Then it all stopped when Jackie walked in.

"Hey guys can I 'chill' with you." She asked a little scared.

"Uh… no" Hyde said quickly. Kelso hit his arm. "Hey man."

"Dude we could use a chick man."

"Kelso, its Jackie." Hyde answered back.

"So what man." Kelso said as Hyde gave in.

"Jackie!" Fez said seriously. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok Jackie you can stay." Hyde said. "But you have to be able to keep up with us." Hyde dared her.

20 minutes later. They were all drunk. Kelso kept trying to make moves on Jackie.

"Kelso dude hold on it's your turn. Truth or dare." Hyde said.

"Dare." He said not knowing how stupid he was. He has said dare every time and the guys took advantage of it.

"Take it away little buddy." Hyde said to Fez.

"Okay um… I dare Kelso to make out with Jackie. See if there's any bubbles building." Fez dared. Hyde didn't know what to do. He just sat there blank. He knew if he did anything Jackie would rub it in his face later and he didn't want to ruin the Rep. So he just sat there even though every second of this dare was killing him. 10 seconds pass and they were still glued to each other. Hyde grew a bit more impatient. His leg was jittering.

"Wow I liked that dare" Fez giggled as watching the two gave him needs. "Umm… I have to go." He ran out.

The two were still glued. Hyde gave up and went to his room. He sat on the bed and took out the hidden picture of the prom in '76. It was the only picture he had of him and Jackie. He looked at it and wondered would have happened if he never took her and developed a certain feeling that never went away. A feeling of comfort, care, and dare I say love. She deserved better than him anyway right? She deserved… Kelso? Kelso the root of the problem and his best friend. He wanted to kick Kelso's ass more and more. It was pissing him off. Kicking his ass would mean losing his best friend and Rep. It was too big of a price to pay for _her_, but was it really? He kept looking at the picture and he saw how happy she was in it. It made him smile. A little while later there was a knock at the door and it opened. Hyde Jumped hiding the picture quickly.

"Jackie this room is occupado." Hyde agrily said.

"Sorry I thought this was the…" before she said another word she threw up every where. "Eww Jackie Burkhardt doesn't throw up." She ran to the bathroom. Hyde decided to go hold her hair back.

"Where's Kelso?" she just shrugged.

"He… left after… I said I felt… sick" Jackie tried to talk, but the throw up consumed her. "Yuk!" she coughed.

"When was that?"

"I don't know... we were fooling around and then he just left." there was an awkward silence. "Steven?"

"Yeah" he answered worried.

"I let him touch me Steven." She confessed and began to cry.

"What so he took advantage?" Hyde got defensive/

"No I _let _him. I just wish I didn't." she argued.

"Are you sure cause you don't sound too sure." He asked.

"Whatever I'm sure. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm just exhausted, You guys really drink a lot." She said.

"I don't mind ta…" she was fast asleep. He decided to pick her up and put her in his cot. He went to go sleep on the couch for the night.

"What a day." he said to himself while he put the blanket over his body.


End file.
